


Kisuke You Bastard

by cheshirejin, spiralicious



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Playful Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisuke decides to kill two birds with one stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisuke You Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> It was written by Kat and Jen and can not be unread.
> 
> We originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 88 "Doing it With Science," under the usernames kattrip033 and Cheshirejin at livejournal.

Isshin screamed as he struggeled against the kido spell that held him fast to the examination table that was located somewhere in the nether regions of the Urahara candy store. “Kisuke, you bastard! What the hell setting did you use on this thing?”

“Well, the highest setting I could, of course, that is after adjusting it to go higher than the manufacturer ever intended it to. Now, if you would just dial down your spirit energy it will ease off to a more tolerable level, at the proper amount of spirit energy and it should become quite pleasurable. It may seem drastic, but we don’t have much time to retrain you to control your energy, after not having access to it for the last couple of decades. So, when you showed such an interest in playing with electro stimulation toys, I decided to kill two birds with one stone.” A grin stretched across Kisuke’s face and Isshin knew he was screwed. 

Isshin was beginning to regret his eagerness to let the ex-head of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute pin him down with kido, place wires and contacts on his dick, and insert an electrode up his rectum. It has sounded like a good idea at the moment, but he obviously had been thinking with his cock hard and all of the blood flow diverted from his brain. He tried to access his spiritual pressure. It was made that much more difficult with the searing pain going up his ass, but not impossible.

Kisuke watched the contortions of Isshin’s face with curiosity as the other soul reaper’s face went from grimacing and started slipping into slack jawed pleasure. “Now that’s a good…”

“Don’t… Ah… finish that sentence.” Isshin was panting now, clearly riding the wave of pleasure he’d been able to create by controlling his spiritual pressure.

“Now, I was just trying to give you a compliment.” Kisuke set down the tattered Chappy The Bunny notebook he had been recording information in. His hand traveled over Isshin’s thigh, teasingly up and down, never quite reaching his cock as it bobbed in time to the pulses in the cock ring nestled at its base. He suddenly pinched the skin under Isshin’s knee; distracting him just enough to lose his grasp on his spiritual pressure and cranking the electric volt back up to full volume. Kisuke clucked lightly as the room filled with screams. “But you aren’t there yet.”


End file.
